User talk:Solo28
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Solo28. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roads (Talk) 02:30, April 11, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. go Go to lego roller coaster wiki and create some pages The picture you used in Animo's Mutants was uploaded by me for my serie. You didn't asked me if you could use it. This is a warning, you need permission for my using files uploaded by me, and I dont care if it is a picture from the original Ben 10 series, you know what I mean. - [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 19:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Picture You can just use it know, but next time, look who uploaded the file and ask them. Or reupload it. Dont worry about it to much, it isn't that much of a crime. Unless if you do it all the time. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 19:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello! You say you want to be my special guest,here the question: * Why you not re-writing your episode in here? * Do you have a plan for Noah 10 sequel? * Why is your series have your name on it? (Noah 10 (Solo28)) * Who is your favorite user? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 06:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Newsletter Sure. I'll hide your message, though. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Alucard Can I use Alucard for Stan 14? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 12:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE Buzzshock picture I'm sorry. Can I use it? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 15:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Alien Contest The alien contest for my series to get one more alien is still going on. Want to give me one? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 20:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE Alien Contest No thank you. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 20:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Signature You do not need to put a link to your userpage after your signature. The signature automatically links there, and putting your signature after makes it redundant. Doing this... ~~~~Solo28 makes this... Solo28 11:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Solo28 Clickture Here's your Clickture. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 19:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Solo28's Clickture 1.PNG Solo28's Clickture 2.PNG Categories Stop spamming categories. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) My new wikia, alienx.wikia.com Check out my new wikia, alienx.wikia.com. I'll make you a admin if you make a few edits like 5 or 10. For proof that i will do this read the new community messages. And one more request, tell your wiki friends! Thanks! TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 15:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) No Like I said before, no. And no. Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hate I hate you.Cannonbolt11 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hate I hate you.Cannonbolt11 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hate I hate you.Cannonbolt11 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You made an entire wiki about just one of Ben's aliens? That's lame. User:AdamGregory03. Ben10toys.net Are you "Noah 10 as Goku" from Ben10toys.net? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 15:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Borrow Solo 28 can i borrow Ult. Alien X for my series? Borrow Solo 28 can i borrow Ult. Alien X for my series? Re: Wiki Wars You can be in it. Look for yourself next time you get on. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 11:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin I see you've been an admin for a little while now. Congratulations! I'm not sure how I missed it, though. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC)